


I'll Always Be There

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Asexual Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, No Endgame Spoilers, Not even related to Endgame, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Nothing to do with Endgame, I swear. No spoilers.Something happens and Peter calls Steve Rogers.





	I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> LOVES~ thank you so much for reading this. Tumblr - romeoandjulietyouwish

Steve gets a call at around eleven o’clock. He is just getting out of the shower and getting dressed when his phone starts buzzing. He quickly picks it up and presses it to his ear.

“Hello?” Steve answers.

“Steve?” Peter’s voice comes soft and timid across the phone, Steve can tell he’s been crying.

“Peter?” Steve replies. “Are you okay?”

“No, can you come get me?” Peter whispers. “I’m at Delmar’s.”

“Of course, I’m on my way.” Steve is already closing the door behind him and running to the garage. “Can you stay on the phone until I get there?”

“No,” Peter says, “I only had one coin.”

“That’s alright,” Steve says as the elevator begins to move, “just sit tight until I get there. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Alright, Peter?” He asks, swinging open a car door and sliding in the seat.

“Okay,” Peter says and Steve can hear how raspy his voice is.

“Love you, Pete,” Steve says. The line clicks on the other end and Steve pulls out of the garage.

“FRIDAY,” Steve says, “call Tony.”

Within a few seconds, Tony’s voice crackles on the other end of the speaker, “Yes?”

“Tony, Peter just called me,” Steve says, getting straight to the point, “he asked me to come to get him. Tony, something’s wrong.”

“Where is he?” Tony asks his voice tense.

“At Delmar’s, I’m on my way now.” Steve replies, “I’ll be there in about fifteen.”

“Let me know where you’re on your way home,” Tony says.

“I will.” Steve hangs up the phone and presses on the gas pedal.

When Steve arrives at Delmar’s, he immediately saw Peter sitting on the front steps. The building was dark and the only light came from the light above the pay phone. Steve saw that Peter’s arms were clenched tightly around a duffel bag. He quickly parks the car and jumps out.

Peter looks up, his eyes filled with tears, “Steve?”

“I’m here, Peter,” Steve replies. Steve stumbles back a few steps as Peter jumps to his feet and barrels into his arm. Steve immediately hugs Peter back. “Why don’t we go home?” Steve asks. Peter nods, picks up his bag from where he left it and climbs into the front seat. Peter curls up in the seat, his legs pressed against his chest. Steve pulls away from Delmar’s glancing at Peter nervously.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Steve asks after a moment.

Peter wipes his eyes and sniffs, “Um, can I tell you when we get home?”

“Sure,” Steve replies. He reaches his hand over the console and takes Peter’s small one. “It’s going to be okay, Peter,” Steve says, squeezing his hand.

“Thank you, Steve,” Peter whispers.

About 20 minutes later, Steve and Peter arrive back at home. When they get out of the car, Steve puts an arm around Peter, who curls closer to him. Steve leads Peter to the living room where he knows Tony will be waiting.

Tony stands up when they walk into the room. Peter breaks away from Steve and runs to his dad. Steve can’t help by smile at the way Tony embraces his son and leads him to sit on the couch. Steve follows and sits down on the coffee table across from Peter.

“What’s going on, Peter?” Tony asks.

Peter takes a deep breath and moves slightly away from Tony, his hands in his lap, “Um, I got home from patrol about two hours ago...and, um, I decided that I should finally tell May that, um, I’m asexual.” Peter’s head snaps up to Steve, realizing he has yet to tell Steve. “Um, it means-”

Steve cuts off Peter by putting his hand on top of Peter’s, “It’s alright, I know what it means. Go on.”

Peter smiles slightly and nods, “Um, so I told her,” he takes a breath through his nose, “and she told me I had ten minutes to get a bag packed and to get out of the apartment,” Peter says finally.

“Peter...” Tony whispers. Peter’s eyes brim with tears. He winds his hands tighter together and doesn’t make eye contact with either of them. He whimpers softly and Tony bring him into a hug.

Peter’s breath comes jagged as he tries to catch it, “Wh-why doesn't she love me-me?” Peter gasps against Tony. Tony tightens his hold on Peter. Steve can feel a physical ache in his chest at his words.

“Shh,” Tony whispers, his head pressed against Peter’s curls. “She doesn’t understand you. You have done nothing wrong, Peter.” Steve feels the need to avert his eyes from the moment.

“What happened next, Peter?” Steve asks, knowing that getting him talking about something different would get him to stop crying.

Peter wipes his eyes and looks up at Steve, “I left and then I realized I forgot my phone, so I went to Delmar’s to use the pay phone. I, uh, didn’t know who to call, so I called Steve because Bucky told me that if I was ever in trouble that I, um, could always call Steve and he would be there.”

Steve smiles and puts a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “I always will, kid.” Peter looks up at him with a small smile.

“What do I do now?” Peter asks desperately.

Tony sighs, “I don’t know. But what I do know, is that you’re staying here for the foreseeable future,” Tony says.

Peter’s eyes go wide, “Really?” Tony nods and Peter smiles, “Thank you!” He pulls Tony and Steve into a tight hug, his face pressed against their shoulders. Steve and Tony exchange a fond look before tightening their hold on Peter. He pulls away and looks up at Steve and then back down at his hands.

“Steve?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, buddy?” Steve asks.

“Can I call you Uncle Steve?” Peter asks. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tony grin.

“Of course!” Steve says, pulling Peter into another hug. Peter clings to him like a lifeline.


End file.
